Aaaah!
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: [Khusus 18 ] Jangan baca jika tidak ingin melihat Harem. DILARANG KERAS bagi pembaca dibawah umur! Jika kalian tetap ngotot ngebaca, ya udah. Dosa tanggung sendiri :p Summary ada didalam. Selamat membaca :v [ONESHOT]


ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo

.

* * *

 **ONESHOT**

* * *

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Seorang pemuda berlari tak tahu arah saat dikejar oleh puluhan orang berjas hitam. Ini bukanlah keinginannya. Salahkan 'dia' yang telah menyeretnya!

"Dasar wanita egois!" Gerutu Naruto pelan tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya

Namikaze Naruto, 18 tahun dan sudah sudah 3 tahun bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Ia telah menyesal lahir dan tinggal di Jepang. Kenapa? Jepang memang negara maju yang mampu menyaingi Amerika Serikat. Tetapi, jangan ditanya lagi pergaulannya. Sangat diluar norma agama!

Siapa puluhan pria yang mengejarnya? Mereka adalah satuan bodyguard dari pacarnya si wanita yang tadinya telah dijamahi oleh Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Teriak batin Naruto

Ia telah menyesal terlahir tampan di negeri matahari terbit ini. Ketampanan membuatnya digilai para wanita. Artis JAV pun bertekuk lutut. Bahkan ia pernah ditawari menjadi aktor JAV mengingat aktor JAV sekarang telah sedikit dibanding aktrisnya

Naruto bukanlah pemuda playboy yang gemar bersetubuh. Ia hanyalah korban. Bukan tersangka. Ia hanyalah korban seksual wanita yang merindukan sentuhan seorang laki-laki

Ia terus berlari hingga ia menemukan tempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk bersembunyi tanpa tahu apa yang ada dibalik tembok pagar itu

Naruto pun melompati pagar dan...

.

 ***Byuur!***

.

"Arrrg! Sialan!" Umpat Naruto saat dirinya malah dihadiahi sebuah kolam renang

.

 ***Tap! Tap! Tap!***

.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia harus berhasil mengelabui para bodyguard itu

"Ayo berpencar! Cari dia!" Kata salahsatu bodyuard yang langsung dituruti oleh yang lainnya

.

 ***Tap! Tap!***

.

Mereka pun berlari kembali. Naruto akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Ia elus dadanya pertanda bahwa ia lega sekarang

"Namikaze Naruto-kun, kah?"

.

.

* * *

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**  
 **PRESENT**

 **Title :**

Aaaah...

 **Disclaimer :**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Harem

 **Warning :**

 **DILARANG KERAS** bagi pembaca dibawah usia 18 tahun. Jika kalian tetap ngotot ngebaca, ya udah. Dosa tanggung sendiri :p

 **Rated :**

M+

 **Genre :**

Harem, Romance, and Hentai

 **Summary :**

Menurut Naruto, menjadi target buruan nafsu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dikejar-kejar oleh seorang perempuan agar mau disetubuhi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Menjadi kecanduan mencicipi seorang gadis perawan memang menyenangkan. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat menjamahi seorang Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun, kah?"

Naruto pun menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang perempuan muda bersurai pirang dengan piyama dasterseksi yang melekat di badannya

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari siapa yang ada didepannya. Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino! Aktris JAV terfavorit tahun sekarang! Perempuan yang pernah menawari 'One Night Stand' kepadanya. Tapi, Naruto menolak ajakan si bintang JAV tersebut

"Ino-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto merasa was-was kepada perempuan 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu

"Apa yang kulakukan disini? Tentu saja ini adalah rumahku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Hihihihi..." Jawab Ino

.

 ***Glek!***

.

"Rumahnya Yamanaka Ino?" Batin Naruto

Naruto pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Apakah ia baru saja memasuki kandang singa? Atau baru saja mengintip neraka?

"Kau tidak ingin naik?" Tanya Ino yang sudah duduk di kursi santainya

"Naik?" Ulang Naruto mendapati posisi Ino yang tengah berbaring di kursi santai itu

"Maksudku naik dari kolam itu. Apa kau tak kedinginan, hm?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi

"Ahh...itu. Ya aku akan segera naik" jawab Naruto lalu berenang ke pinggiran kolam

Naruto pun keluar dari kolam yang airnya sangat dingin itu. Dingin dikarenakan udara malam. Saat keluar, Ino pun tersenyum saat mendapati pakaian Naruto yang basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah

"Ara...ara..."

Apa Naruto baru saja mendengar suara Shinigami? Ia tidak mau mengalami hal ini sekarang juga

"Pakaianmu basah kuyup, Naruto-kun" kata Ino

"Eto...tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, Ino-san" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Ino pun bangkit dari acara santainya. Kaki jenjangnya ia angkat untuk menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri mematung di dekat kolam

Naruto pun merinding saat jari-jemari lembut milik Ino menyentuh pundaknya. Wanita setinggi hidung Naruto ini mulai tersenyum manis

"Ayo ke dalam? Aku akan mencuci pakaianmu. Untuk sekarang, mari kita hangatkan dulu badanmu" tawar Naruto atau lebih tepatnya memaksa :v

Ino pun mulai menuntun Naruto memasuki rumah mewahnya. Tentu saja membelinya dengan penghasilannya sebagai bintang JAV

"Bagaimana ini? Aku bukanlah pria bertipe tidak sopan terhadap perempuan" batin Naruto

"Apa aku harus pasrah lagi?" Batin Naruto

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Ino berhenti. Ia kini berada didekat mesin cuci kepemilikan Yamanaka Ino

"Sekarang lepaskan pakaianmu" kata Ino

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Ia pun membuka bajunya. Terlihatlah badan atletisnya yang mampu menghinoptis Ino. Naruto juga melepaskan celana jeansnya sehingga hanya menyisakan celana pendek

"Sudah" kata Naruto

"Yang kubilang pakaianmu, Naruto-kun. Bukan baju dan celanamu" tolak Ino

Naruto pun menghela nafas lelah. Ia pun melucuti celana pendeknya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya

Naruto kembali menatap Ino. Sebuah gerakan jari telunjuk yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menjadi jawaban Ino

"Hai' hai'"

.

 ***Sreeet...***

.

Muka Ino pun memerah saat mendapati apa yang ada dibawah pusarnya Naruto. Ukuran besar dengan panjang yang mencapai 2 kepalan tangan

"Ara...ara...sudah berdiri ternyata" goda Ino jahil

Naruto pun membuang muka karena malu dikatai seperti itu oleh Ino. Naruto melirik Ino saat perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan ikat rambutnya

"Panas sekali malam ini" ujar Ino lalu membuang ikat rambutnya asal. Ino pun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya layaknya orang yang kepanasan

"Aku tahu siasatmu, Yamanaka!" Batin Naruto

Ino pun mulai menyisingkan piyama bagian bawahnya ke atas. Ternyata tebakan Naruto benar. Ini hanyalah siasat liciknya seorang Yamanaka Ino. Pengalamannya berakting didepan kamera dalam merayu aktor sudah pasti melekat di otaknya

Akhirnya piyama Ino pun terlepas meninggalkan bra dan celana dalam dengan warna senada. Terlihatlah lekuk tubuh seksi milik Ino. Walaupun begitu, keinginan Naruto untuk menyetubuhi Ino tetaplah tidak ada. Masalah penisnya yang sudah tegang hanyalah hukum alam. Ia tidak bisa menolak hukum tersebut

Bagaimana pun juga Naruto tetaplah seorang pria normal yang bisa saja ereksi jika berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tapi jika yang ditanyai akal sehatnya, tentu saja Naruto dapat menahannya terhadap orang tertentu

"Huuft...gerahnya..." Kata Ino dengan nada vulgar dilengkapi keringat seksi yang datang entah dari mana

"Naruto-khun..."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Ino mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto disertai ekspresi Ino yang sudah terbuai nafsu seksual

"Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untuk tubuhku?" Tanya Ino dengan suara dan tatapan yang menggoda iman

"Entahlah" jawab Naruto

Jari-jari Ino berjalan seperti kaki di kulit dada Naruto. Deru nafasnya dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto

"Tolong bukakan bra dan celana dalamku" pinta Ino dengan raut muka memelas yang imut

"Tidak"

"Kumohon..."

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah mendadak manjanya Ino. Naruto pun terpaksa menurut. Akalnya mengatakan turuti saja jika ingin cepat selesai

Tangan Naruto pun terangkat. Tangannya mulai melepaskan pengait bra yang membungkus payudara lumayan besar milik Ino. Saat pengainya telah lepas, Naruto pun menyingkirkan bra biru muda yang dikenakan oleh Ino

"Celana dalamku juga..."

Tangan Naruto mulai turun ke bawah. Tangan dilapisi kulit tan itu tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit bokong Ino saat jarinya mencoba meraih kain biru muda yang dikenal sebagai celana dalam itu

"Ahh..." Desah Ino saat merasakan sentuhan Naruto di bokongnya

Akhirnya celana dalam Ino berhasil dituntaskan. Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun 3 detik kemudian, matanya pun terbelalak

.

 ***Cup***

.

Ino berhasil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Bibir ranum itu mencicipi bibir Naruto layaknya mengisap permen. Lidahnya juga tidak tinggal diam. Daging tak bertulang itu mencoba bergelut dengan lawannya yang berada didalam mulutnya Naruto

"Perempuan ini..." Batin Naruto tanpa melakukan perlawanan

Naruto merasakan kepala penisnya dielus-elus oleh Ino. Mulai dari elus-elusan hingga mengocok batangnya dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Naruto

"Ayo khiita...khee...khamarku, Naruto-khuhn...ahh..." Desah Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas ke bawah di penis Naruto

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia tidak ingin menikmati semua ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerahkan tubuhnya ke Ino asalkan perempuan itu nantinya mau melepaskan Naruto

Karena Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab, Ino pun mengenggam batang penis Naruto dan mulai menyeret pemuda itu dengan menarik penis Naruto

"Hei! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Kata Naruto namun tidak digubris oleh Ino

.

 ***Bruk!***

.

Naruto pun terbaring diatas ranjang besar milik Ino. Sekarang perempuan itu telah menunjukkan nafsu birahinya hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Tatapannya seolah menginginkan Naruto sekarang juga

Naruto merasakan geli di ujung penisnya saat lidah Ino mulai bermain di kepala penis. Kepiawaian Ino dalam memberikan servis tentu saja tidak diragukan lagi. Jika diragukan, ia tidak akan meraih penghargaan bintang JAV terpopuler

Ino terus menjilat-jilati kepala penis Naruto. Merambat ke batang, hingga ke testis tidak akan dilupakannya. Lama bermain-main, akhirnya Ino memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya

Naruto akui itu sangat nikmat. Tapi tentu saja belum meningkatkan kesenangan pribadinya. Naruto juga mengakui kepandaian Ino dalam memainkan penis

Tidak hanya mengulum, Ino juga mengiringinya dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di penis Naruto

"Kau hebat juga, Naruto-kun. Kau belum keluar sampai sekarang tanpa bantuan obat" kagum Ino lalu melanjutkan kulumannya

"Aaah..." Ino kembali merintih untuk sekedar meningkatkan birahi Naruto

Ino melakukan handjob sekaligus menghisap testis Naruto. Ia gerakkan terus tangan kanannya tanpa henti sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang menyentuh kulit perut six pack-nya Naruto

Ino mengakhiri foreplay-nya. Ino pun merangkak keatas badan Naruto lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto

"Puaskan aku malam ini, Naruto-kun" goda Ino dengan nada erotisnya

Ino pun mengigit pelan daun telinga Naruto. Tangan Ino mulai menuntun penis Naruto menuju lubang vaginanya

"Tanpa kondom?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, tanpa kondom" jawab Ino

.

 ***Blesh!***

.

"Ahhh..."

Ino pun mendesah saat penis Naruto berhasil disembunyikan oleh vaginanya. Karena sudah terbiasa, Ino mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya

"Aaah! Ahh! Ahh! Nikmat sekali, Naruto-khun!" Desah Ino disela-sela kenikmatannya

.

 ***Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!***

.

Suara benturan kulit bokong dengan kulit disekitar penis pun terdengar. Ino sangat menikmati permainannya sendiri

Ino mengangkat tangan Naruto lalu meletakkannya di payudaranya sendiri agar Naruto mau memainkannya

"Aaah..."

Ino pun mendesah nikmat saat Naruto meremas pelan payudaranya. Ingin meminta lebih, Ino pun mengangkat tangan Naruto yang satu lagi dan meletakkannya di payudaranya tanpa menghentikan naik-turun pinggulnya

Naruto meremas kedua payudara itu dengan kuat

"Ahhh...lebih keras, Naruto-kun" pinta Ino

.

 ***Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!***

.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Naruto pun memeluk Ino dan membawanya ke pelukannya sehingga tubuh Ino ikut ke bawah. Naruto pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"Aaah! Bagus, Naruto-khun! Lebih cepat lagi! Aaaah!"

Naruto semakin mempercepat sodokkannya. Mereka berdua bertahan selama 5 menit dalam posisi seperti itu

"Ssssh...lanjutkan terus, Naruto-kun" kata Ino saat Naruto menghentikan sodokannya

"Tunggu" kata Naruto lalu kembali memeluk Ino

Naruto merubah posisi mereka. Sekarang Naruto berada diatas dan Ino berada dibawah. Ia harus segera mendominasi permainan agar Ino mencapai klimaks sehingga ia bisa pergi secepatnya

"Ahh..."

Naruto kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sekarang masih santai untuk beradaptasi kembali

"Ayolah, Naruto-kun. Berikan aku kenikmatan" pinta Ino

Naruto pun menghela nafas lalu mempercepat sodokkannya jika itu yang diminta oleh Ino. Payudara Ino bergerak-gerak seirama dengan gerak badannya

"Aku akan keluar, Naruto-kun" ujar Ino

"Ya bagus. Silahkan keluarkan" kata Naruto tidak peduli

"Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ino

"Aku masih lama" jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan gerak pinggulnya

"Aaaahh!" Desah Ino saat cairan vaginanya berhasil keluar setelah melalui proses yang nikmat tiada tara

.

.

* * *

 **-_oOo_-**

* * *

.

.

"Hooaammm..."

Seorang pemuda pirang baru saja menguap di pagi hari saat dirinya sedang berangkat sekolah. Pemuda itu memiliki kantung mata dibawah kantung matanya pertanda ia kurang tidur

Naruto menatap arlojinya. Baru pukul 07.40. Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum jadwal belajar dimulai

"Mataku masih mengantuk. Kepalaku pusing. Badanku lemas" gumam Naruto menyebutkan segala macam yang ia derita sekarang

.

 ***Tap...Tap...Tap...***

.

Langkah malasnya berhasil sampai di depan SMA Konoha. Tanpa membuang waktu karena hanya 5 menit lagi, Naruto pun memasuki sekolahnya

.

 ***Bruuk!***

.

Naruto baru saja tanpa sengaja disenggol oleh seorang siswa. Karena dalam keadaan kurang sehat, Naruto pun jatuh tengkurap dengan wajah yang mencium lantai keramik terlebih dahulu

Naruto hanya diam saja dalam keadaan seperti itu. Orang hanya mengacuhkannya karena berfikir mungkin Naruto hanya berpura-pura

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam seorang gadis bersurai indigo mendapati sosok sahabat kuningnya

Hyuuga Hinata. Nama gadis indigo itu. Usia 18 tahun dan sekelas dengan Naruto. Ia merupakan sahabat Naruto paling setia dan satu-satunya 'gadis' di sekolah ini

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan punggung Naruto

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sahabat pirangnya. Hinata pun berinisiatif membalikkan badan Naruto dan tada!

"Naruto-kun?!" Kata Hinata mendapati Naruto telah pingsan

.

.

.

.

.

Suara burung menjadi musik latar tersendiri didalam UKS. UKS tampak sepi dikarenakan jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, ada sebuah ranjang yang berisikan seonggok manusia. Kain putih menutupi keberadaan pemuda itu

Disamping Naruto yang tengah terlelap, sosok Hinata ada menemaninya. Gadis itu sedang tidur disebuah kursi dengan kepalanya bersandar di ranjang rawat Naruto

Perlahan kelopak mata tan itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan sapphire indah yang mampu menghinoptis kaum hawa. Saat kesadaran mulai menyelimuti sepenuhnya, Naruto pun terduduk diatas ranjang

"UKS?" Gumam Naruto dan mendapati sosok Hinata

Naruto pun membelai surai milik sahabatnya dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. Hatinya begitu merasakan tenang jika berada didekat gadis indigo itu

Hinata memang gadis yang cantik. Naruto tidak memungkiri itu. Naruto juga mengetahui bahwa gadis didekatnya ini menyukainya setelah diberitahu oleh Sakura saat Sakura sedang menguasai penis Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto begitu tenang didekat Hinata. Kebaikan dan kefeminimannya lah yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Bahkan status 'perawan' yang disandang Hinata semakin menarik bagi Naruto

Dengan status perawan yang dimiliki Hinata, tentu saja gadis itu tidak segan-segan diganggu dan dibully oleh siswi-siswi lainnya

Tapi Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Melindunginya dan menyayanginya sebagai sahabat membuat Hinata kembali merasakan apa yang namanya momen bahagia kehidupan

"Ngggh..."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari surai Hinata saat gadis itu melenguh dari tidurnya. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke Naruto

Naruto tersenyum hangat saat Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Hinata pun buru-buru mengucek matanya dan duduk dengan tegap

"Naruto-kun?!" Pekik Hinata dengan pelan

"Konnichiwa" sapa Naruto

"Konnichiwa..." Balas Hinata

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke UKS, Hinata. Aku merasa tertolong" kata Naruto karena keadaannya sudah membaik setelah istirahat dengan cukup

"Sama-sama" kata Hinata dengan muka memerah

Naruto dan Hinata pun sama-sama terdiam hingga Hinata mulai gerak-gerik aneh. Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Hai'?" Sahut Naruto

"Bisakah..."

"Bisakah?" Ulang Naruto

"Bisakah kau..."

"Bisa apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tentu saja ia ragu. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang 100% akan merubah hidupnya

Melihat gerak-gerik Hinata, jantung Naruto pun berdebar-debar. Mungkinkah Hinata akan mengatakan 'Bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku?'

"Bisakah kau membantuku melepas status perawan?!" Tanya Hinata dalam sekali tarikan nafas dan berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam

Muka Hinata pun memerah. Muka Naruto juga memerah. Mereka berdua sama-sama canggung sekarang

"Melepas perawannya Hinata?" Ulang Naruto dalam hati

Jujur saja. Jika Hinata yang memintanya, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan. Bahkan dirinya sendiri belum merasakan nikmatnya seorang 'perawan'

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto

"Yakin" jawab Hinata tanpa ragu

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Oke, pertanyaan Naruto harus membuat Hinata merangkai kata-kata terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mencari jawaban secepat mungkin

"Kudengar kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan perempuan lain" ujar Hinata yang entah kenapa malah membuat Naruto malu sendiri dihadapan Hinata

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu" lanjut Hinata

"Syukurlah" batin Naruto

"Ditambah, kau adalah sahabatku, Naruto-kun. Aku jadi yakin jika yang kuminta tolong adalah Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata dan berhasil membuat Naruto memerah

Hinata mulai berdiri. Perlahan ia mulai menaiki ranjang yang diduduki Naruto. Wajah Naruto pun semakin memerah saat wajah Hinata semakin mendekat

.

 ***Sreeet!***

.

"Cukup sudah! Hentikan kegiatan kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan ditempat lain" kata seseorang malah menganggu niat Hinata dan Naruto

Naruto dan Hinata pun menoleh. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam saat mendapati Shizune-sensei lah yang berkata seperti tadi

"Se...sensei!" Pekik Hinata dan menundukkan wajahnya

Shizune hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polosnya Hinata. Naruto pun berdiri dari ranjang. Shizune melangkahkan kakinya dan merapikan sprei yang tadinya berantakan oleh Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu malu, Hinata. Aku sendiri pernah melakukannya dengan Naruto di UKS ini" ujar Shizune membuat Hinata mendongak

Terpancar raut muka lega di wajah Hinata. Ia kira ia akan di skors karena berniat berbuat mesum di ruang UKS

"Syukurlah" gumam Hinata malah membuat Naruto tersenyum hambar

.

.

* * *

 **-_oOo_-**

* * *

.

.

Sore hari yang sedikit sejuk membuat sepasang sahabat ini tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Setelah istirahat hingga tidak mengantuk lagi membuat Naruto kembali fit

"Hinata-chan, kau yakin dengan keinginanmu tadi?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Ya-yang mana, Naruto-kun?!" Tanya Hinata gelagapan karena malu

"Yang kau minta sewaktu kita di UKS" jawab Naruto biasa-biasa saja

"Oh yang itu. Aku yakin" jawab Hinata

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Hinata. Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda bingung

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang di apartemenku?" Tawar Naruto

"Ide bagus!" Jawab Hinata antusias

Naruto dan Hinata pun dengan begitu semangat membaranya menuju apartemen Naruto yang terletak di kawasan yang lumayan sepi serta setiap kamar apartemen dilengkapi kedap suara agar tetangga tidak merasa terganggu dengan tetangga lainnya

20 menit akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah gedung apartemen cukup megah. Naruto pun menuntun Hinata menuju kamar apartemennya

.

 ***Cklek***

.

Naruto pun masuk terlebih dahulu baru diikuti oleh Hinata. Naruto kembali mengunci pintu apartemen agar tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk

"Naruto-kun?" Gumam Hinata saat Naruto menguncinya diantara kedua tangan

Sekarang tubuh Hinata bersandar di dinding dekat dapur karena Naruto mengunci pergerakannya

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua" ujar Naruto

Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukannya Naruto yang mendekat, malah Hinata yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto

.

 ***Cup***

.

Bibir mereka pun saling bertautan. Ciuman Hinata terkesan amatir. Tapi untung saja lawan mainnya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu khawatir jika foreplay-nya payah

"Enggh..."

Hinata mendesah selama berciuman karena tangan kiri Naruto sudah memainkan vaginanya yang masih terbungkus kain sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah meremas payudara kiri Hinata dengan pelan

"Nnggh...Naruto-khuun...nggh..."

Naruto semakin bersemangat. Diantara sekian banyak perempuan yang ia jamahi, hanya dengan Hinata ia menikmatinya

Mereka mulai menelanjangi pasangan masing-masing. Hinata membukakan seluruh pakaian Naruto sedangkan Naruto membukakan seluruh pakaian Hinata

Mereka kembali berciuman saat sudah telanjang bersama. Naruto mulai menjamahi leher Hinata hingga payudara besar milik gadis itu. Ia tak lupa menghisap leher putih nan seksi milik Hinata

"Kau adalah milikku sekarang" bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto

"Aku mengerti" balas Naruto dan mencium Hinata

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto pun menggendong Hinata dan membawa gadis indigo itu ke atas ranjangnya

Naruto dan Hinata pun sama-sama merebahkan badan diatas ranjang Naruto. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berciuman dan memainkan lidah. Naruto mulai menghisap kedua payudara Hinata secara bergantian

Naruto kembali menyentuh vagina Hinata yang sudah basah. Ia mainkan klirotisnya membuat Hinata menggelinjang kenikmatan

"Jangan disitu, Naruto-kun..." Desah Hinata

Naruto pun menghentikan permainannya membuat Hinata cemberut. Naruto hanya tertawa dengan reaksi Hinata

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Hinata

"Bukankah kau baru saja melarangku?" Jawab Naruto

"Si...siapa yang melarangmu?!" Tanya Hinata sambil membuang muka dengan wajah memerah

"Cantik" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku mengatakan kalau kau itu cantik" jawab Naruto dan mengenggam kedua bukit kembar Hinata

"Aaah...jangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Gomen...gomen" kata Naruto

"Aaah!" Desah Hinata saat Naruto kembali meremasnya

"Kau tahu posisi 69?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

"Darimana kau tahu?" Selidik Naruto

"Dari film dewasa yang pernah kutonton demi semua ini" jawab Hinata tanpa ragu

"Souka..."

Naruto pun merebahkan badannya disamping Hinata sedangkah Hinata mulai menindih tubuh Naruto secara terbalik sehingga seperti angka '69'

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, bukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku mengerti" jawab Hinata

"Woow..." Kagum Naruto saat Hinata langsung memasukkan semua penisnya ke mulut Hinata

"Kau menakjubkan" puji Naruto atas kehebatan Hinata dalam servis blowjob-nya

Naruto pun tak mau kalah dengan seorang amatir seperti Hinata. Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang vagina Hinata. Dapat dirasakan gadis itu menggelinjang geli saat jari Naruto mulai keluar-masuk

"Nikmat?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya...aaahh..." Jawab dan desah Hinata

Tak hanya memasukkan jarinya. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menjilati vagina Hinata dengan ganas berharap gadis tersebut melakukan orgasme

"Aaah..." Desah Hinata tetap keluar-masukkan penis Naruto didalam mulutnya

Hinata menggerakkan kepalanya semakin cepat membuat Naruto merasakan kenikmatan. Ia juga berharap Naruto melakukan orgasme

"Jangan harap, Hinata. Aku tak akan keluar sebelum aku benar-benar merasa bergairah" ujar Naruto

Hinata akhirnya melakukan orgasme sehingga membasahi jari tengah Naruto

"Bisa kau turun sekarang? Kita akan memasuki babak sebenarnya" pinta Naruto

"Baiklah!" Jawab Hinata antusias

Sekarang bergantian. Sekarang giliran Naruto menindih Hinata. Naruto akan memasukkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Hinata yang masih sempit itu

"Kau siap? Ini akan terasa sakt" Tanya Naruto saat kepala penis sudah berada di gerbong vagina

Hinata pun mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto. Jika ia belum siap, ia takkan meminta Naruto melakukan semua ini

.

 ***Bleesh!***

.

Darah segar mengalir dari vagina Hinata merambat ke testis Naruto. Akhirnya status perawan yang dimiliki Hinata telah lepas

Air mata juga lolos dari sudut mata Hinata. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit melepas perawannya. Naruto yang mendapati Hinata menangis pun mencoba menenangkannya dan kembali bergelut dengan lidah Hinata

"Ngggh..."

Hinata melenguh ditengah-tengah permainan lidah mereka. Beberapa detik bermain, akhirnya Hinata menunjukkan tanda-tanda terbiasa

"Kau sudah boleh bergerak, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan terlebih dahulu agar Hinata dapat beradaptasi

"Aaah...lebih cepat...Naruto-kun"

Naruto semakin mempercepat temponya seiring permintaan Hinata. Naruto betul-betul merasakan birahinya telah meningkat semenjak bermain dengan Hinata. Merasakan rapatnya vagina seorang perawan memang nikmat dibandingkan yang sudah terbiasa bersetubuh

"Aaah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Desahan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi membangkitkan nafsu birahi Naruto. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Naruto mempercepat genjotannya

"Ngghh...Naruto-kun..." Panggil Hinata dengan bibir mengerucut

Naruto dengan senang hati menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Naruto menghisap bibir bawah Hinata

Beberapa menit berposisi seperti itu akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk mencoba posisi yang lain. Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menungging didepannya. Setelah itu Naruto kembali memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Hinata

.

 ***Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!***

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Lebih cepat! Ah!"

"Ssssh...punyamu sempit Hinata" desah Naruto menikmati genjotannya

Tangan Naruto tidak diam saja. Kedua tangannya kembali meremas dua bukit kembar Hinata yang mampu menyaingi besarnya milik Yamanaka Ino

Mereka melakukannya hingga sejam lamanya! Saat badan sudah merasa letih, Naruto dan Hinata pun sama-sama berbaring diatas ranjang Naruto yang sudah basah oleh cairan vagina, keringat, maupun sperma

"Kau keluarkan dimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja diluar. Kau hanya akan mengandung anak dari pria yang kau cintai, bukan?" Jawab Naruto

"Terimakasih" kata Hinata

Pria yang dicintai? Tentu saja Hinata mencintaimu, Naruto. Maka dari itu hanya dirimu yang Hinata mau untuk melepaskan status perawannya

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Apa baru saja ia mendengarkan bisikkan malaikat? Atau bisikkan bidadari surga

Naruto pun menoleh ke Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman yang begitu indah dimata Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku yang kau cintai, Hinata? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini sudah banyak meniduri perempuan"

Hinata tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Ia pun memiringkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Tangan kanannya ia angkat dan ia tangkup pipi kiri Naruto

"Sebuah hubungan perlu adanya sikap saling menerima, Naruto-kun. Aku sendiri menerima masa lalumu. Asalkan hanya satu. Kau tidak mengulanginya lagi di masa depan" ujar Hinata mampu membuat Naruto terdiam

Tanpa terasa, air mata menetes. Bukannya milik Hinata. Tapi air matanya Naruto. Beruntungnya ia karena ada perempuan yang menerimanya apa adanya

"Terimakasih" gumam Naruto

Hinata tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Senyumannya tetaplah sama. Tidak ada unsur paksaan sedikit pun

"Aku juga mencintaimu" kata Naruto

Dan kali ini air mata Hinata lah yang menetes. Cintanya yang sudah lama ia pendam akhirnya terbalaskan juga

"Hi...Hinata?" Gagap Naruto saat Hinata sudah menindihnya

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ronde kedua. Kali ini kita lakukan dengan penuh cinta" ajak Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai mesum

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, baby"

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Yare...yare... :v

Author malah hadir dengan fanfic seperti ini :D

Tidak apalah...

Demi mewujudkan permintaan salahsatu peminat karya Kazehiro Tatsuya :v

Cerita ini merupakan request dari kinpatsu666

Jika ada kejanggalan seperti kesamaan cerita, dialog, latar, atau gerak-gerik karakter, itu semua hanyalah kebetulan. Cerita ini memang murni dari imajinasi saya dan **_kinpatsu666_** sendiri :v

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak, minna-san...

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
